


John 2:10

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [56]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Child Murder, Drunken Confessions, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Introspection, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt gets drunk and confesses a few things to Frank.





	1. Chapter 1

Red is, maybe, a little bit drunk.

(Well. Scratch that. He’s trying to sit in Frank’s lap. He’s definitively shitfaced.)

“Red? Red, are you okay?”

No answer, but Red wriggles closer despite Frank’s attempts to shove him away, until he finally gives up.

(He doesn’t exactly try _hard_ , not wanting to do Red any harm, but still. Drunk Red is apparently as stubborn as his sober self, with less inhibitions.)

“It’s… It’s the anniversary today, Red, did you know that, it’s the, the anniversary.  
\- No, I didn’t. The anniversary of what?  
\- Of… Of their death. Father and Nelly. And her friend. It’s, it’s the anniversary of their death.”

Oh.

(It explains the drinking.)

“Whose death?  
\- Father’s. And, and Nelly’s, and, and her friend’s.”

Red’s voice isn’t shaky, but it’s a close call, the words slightly slurred as the alcohol numbs his tongue. 

“I don’t, I don’t remember her name, y’know, I don’t remember it, I was there, I heard her, I heard her die and I, I can’t remember, she was _ten_ and, all I remember of her is how, how she sounded while she _burned to death_ , Red, she _burned to death_ and, and all I remember of her are her _screams_ , Red, Red, that’s all I remember.”

_Shit_.

“And I, I’m glad he’s dead, y’know? Father, I’m, I’m _glad_ he’s dead. Two, two ten years old died and, and I’m fucking _glad_ , Red, what the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with me?”

And shit, how is Frank supposed to answer _that_?

“And, and, the worst thing, the worst thing is, they were both my sisters, y’know, Nelly, Nelly and Lola. But I, I was closer to Lola, y’know? She, she was my favorite sister and I, I’m _happy_ she’s the one who made it, I, I think, I think if someone brought Nelly back somehow and I, I had to choose between saving her and Lola, I think, I think I’d chose Lola, she killed Nelly and I’d chose her, Red, people think I’m a good person but I, I’m not, Red, I’m a _terrible_ person.”

Red buries his head in Frank’s shoulder and Frank, Frank isn’t usually one for hug, not anymore, but he can’t find the words, and he can’t just _do nothing_.

Frank holds Red tight. There’s nothing else he can do.

(He wishes it could be enough.)


	2. Chapter 2

Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have been too nice to Matt lately, so I'm catching up.


End file.
